Una decisión, por amor
by Meiko-Malfoy
Summary: CAPÍTULO ÚNICO. Algunas personas aceptaron la marca por ambición de poder, otras por odio, unas por miedo, pero... una lo hizo por amor


Bien, aquí estoy, una vez más, con mi cuarto fic. Es de un solo capítulo y quiero decir que aunque en un momento determinado pueda parecer slash no lo es, pues no hay ninguna relación entre personajes del mismo sexo, de hecho no aparecerá nada. De todas formas, si a alguien no le gustase leer una historia en la que un chico esté enamorado de otro (repito que no hay nada de nada) pues mejor que no lo lea.

Bueno, este fic va dedicado a mi amiga **_Kmy_**, pues cuando leyó mi fic Acabar con todo me dijo algo y... da igual, dejo ya mis paranoias, el caso es que lo escribí para ella, y ya está. ¡Espero que te guste! E igualmente a los demás.

**__**

Una decisión, por amor.

Allí estaba yo, con una negra túnica y una blanca máscara que cubría mi rostro. Y me hallaba allí porque había tomado una decisión.

-Acércate.

Di dos pasos al frente, aunque por un momento pensé que no podría andar a causa del temblor de mis piernas. Hinqué una de mis rodillas en el suelo e incliné la cabeza en señal de respeto y sumisión. Respeto y sumisión, ¡ja, qué gracioso! Lo único que siento por ese ser, porque ni hombre es, es repulsión y odio. 

-Así que vienes a recibir la marca…

-Sí, señor, deseo permanecer bajo su mandato- `…Ya que… Cállate, idiota, no pienses eso delante de él, podría saber qué es lo que piensas´.

-Mmmm, ya veo- dijo con una mueca que debía ser una sonrisa satisfecha-. Igual que tu padre, sabes elegir a quién servir.

Su corazón se estrujo ante aquellas palabras… ¿Qué sabía a quién elegir? Si fuese así no estaría allí, sino que estaría con… El corazón le dolió más aún. Sí, "sé elegir" como mi padre… malditos seáis él y tú, ojalá os queméis en el infierno.

-Bien- una vez más habló la figura que estaba sentada frente a él-, en ese caso, empecemos ahora mismo.

-Sí, señor- `Cuanto antes mejor´.

Despertó con la camiseta pegada al cuerpo debido al sudor que cubría su piel. Una noche más había tenido que soñar con aquel día… Aún después de varios meses sentía la misma opresión en el pecho… Y hoy se sentía más angustiado que nunca, pues hoy sería `el día en el que la oscuridad sumiría a la luz en tinieblas´.

Se levantó de la cama y fue inmediatamente a darse una ducha, quizás la última que tomaría en su vida… Respiró hondo al pensar eso, pero se negó a darle más vueltas en su cabeza a ese pensamiento. Luego tomó un café y leyó el periódico, más por costumbre que por verdadero interés. Si ese iba a ser su último día de vida quería tomárselo con calma, saborear las únicas cosas buenas de la que había sido, en los últimos tiempos, su rutina diaria.

Al llegar la tarde apareció en la mansión de sus padres para ir con ellos al escondite de Lord Voldemort. En la noche ya todos los mortífagos estaban reunidos entorno al Lord que repetía sus órdenes a cada uno de ellos. Cuando todo estuvo listo partieron hacia el Ministerio, en busca de Harry Potter.

Atacar el Ministerio de Magia podría parecer un suicidio, pero por las noches había muchos menos trabajadores, además de que ellos eran un grupo muy amplio, unos cien mortífagos que en los últimos meses se habían entrenado muy bien… y los del Ministerio lo tendrían muy difícil, pues no habría más de quince aurores, que eran de los pocos magos que estaban verdaderamente capacitados para luchar contra maldiciones prohibidas y magia oscura. Pero lo que ningún mortífago sabía era que media hora antes se había avisado a los magos del Ministerio, así como a otros magos dispuestos a luchar contra el mal que intentaba apoderarse de todo… y era por él; él que tras la comida había ido a hablar con su antiguo profesor de Pociones y con su antiguo director Dumbledore, que le hizo tomar Veritaserum para comprobar que todo lo que decía era verdad. Juntos tomaron la decisión de no avisar inmediatamente a nadie salvo a un reducido grupo de personas de confianza, por si fuera del grupo de los mortífagos hubiese algún espía del Lord que no llegase a tiempo a oídos de éste la noticia de la traición. Así que, aproximadamente media hora antes de que todos se aparecieran frente al Ministerio de Magia, un gran número de magos, entre ellos los que esa noche estaban dentro del edificio, fueron avisados. Por todo ello, bastaría con que el grupo se fuese dividiendo para que, poco a poco, fuesen quedando menos mortífagos, que caerían tomados por sorpresa.

Nada más llegar al Ministerio comenzó la lucha. Rayos de todos los colores cruzaban el aire, miles de murmullos de maldiciones llenaban el edificio así como el sonido de explosiones… Pronto la sangre, cuerpos y trozos de éstos llenaban el suelo. 

Él era uno de los que cerraban la marcha, y se alegraba, él no estaba allí para eso, no estaba allí para matar, al contrario, se encontraba en ese lugar para ayudar a una persona de ser necesario. Los mortífagos que abrían la marcha iban también despejando el camino, asesinando a todo el que se pusiese delante, y aunque también algunos de ellos caían, de momento era evidente que tenían la ventaja. Sonrió tras la blanca máscara que ocultaba su rostro al pensar en las decenas de magos que estarían escondidos por el edificio a la espera de que los mortífagos se fuesen esparciendo por él. 

Aligeró el paso conforme más cerca se hallaba del lugar en el que tendría lugar el verdadero enfrentamiento, la lucha entre el bien y el mal, entre la luz y la oscuridad, el duelo entre Harry Potter y lord Voldemort.

Finalmente llegó, había tardado bastante, a pesar de no tomar parte en aquella masacre, y el Señor Oscuro y el joven Potter ya se enfrentaban. Ninguno tenía herida visible alguna, y se tranquilizó al saber que Harry no estaba herido. 

Se encontraban en la sala de entrenamiento de los aurores, una habitación muy amplia. En el suelo habían tirados varios cuerpos, y cerca de él se encontraban unos diez mortífagos observando también la lucha. Se dedicó a observar al muchacho al que no veía desde hacía casi un año, y mientras lo hacía recordó las últimas palabras que le dijo: 

-Nos veremos pronto, Malfoy, y entonces yo estaré con la varita en mi mano dispuesto a matarte y tú con el rostro cubierto por una máscara blanca- y tras decirle aquello, se marchó acompañado por su pelirroja novia.

El chico de verdes ojos no supo el daño que le hizo con esas palabras, pero él en ese mismo instante, allí en medio del pasillo del tren que los llevaba de regreso a Londres, tomó una decisión, haría que las palabras de su "enemigo" se cumpliesen, él se convertiría en mortífago… si esa era la única manera de estar a su lado cuando lo necesitase.

La batalla continuaba. En un momento en el que Harry recibió en el hombro una herida, estrujó entre sus dedos un pergamino que mantenía guardado en el bolsillo de su túnica. Pasaba el tiempo pero parecía que los oponentes, aún estando ya heridos, no se cansaban… Cuando menos se lo esperaba, todo acabó, uno de ellos cayó al suelo con un sonido sordo. 

Harry Potter sostenía la varita aún en alto, ante el cuerpo caído del que fue el Señor Tenebroso. Sin ninguna emoción en su cara, Potter se giró hacia los mortífagos y Malfoy, y levantó la varita amenazante; uno de los hombres enmascarados le mandó un hechizo que esquivó sin ningún problema, y en el mismo momento en que cayó muerto aquel que había osado atacarlo, comenzó a oírse mucho ruido.

Malfoy giró la cabeza y pudo ver a unas ocho personas entrando, le pareció distinguir entre ellas a un hombre de nariz ganchuda y cabellos negros. Suspiró, finalmente, todo había acabado. 

Giró y dio varios pasos hacia Potter, que luchaba en ese momento contra otro mortífago. A sus oídos llegaron aún más maldiciones y gritos, y no necesitó mirar a su alrededor para saber que llegaban a cada minuto más mortífagos y, sobretodo, más aurores y magos del Ministerio. Sin hacer caso de nada más, continuó acercándose a Potter, con su mano izquierda aún en uno de sus bolsillos, y la otra sujetando la varita. Cuando ya se hallaba a cuatro pasos de él, el chico de rebeldes cabellos color azabache lanzó una maldición fatal, quitando la vida al hombre que estaba frente a él. Rápidamente, Harry se giró quedando así ambos frente a frente. 

Con la misma mano con la que sujetaba la varita, se quitó la máscara que le cubría y la dejó caer al suelo, Harry, por toda reacción, únicamente entrecerró los ojos. 

-Acertaste, Potter. Tú y yo de nuevo, frente a frente, yo con mascara… bueno, ya no, y tú dispuesto a matarme… ¿A qué esperas?- dijo con tono burlón. 

-A que ataques, ¿quizás?- dijo Potter, con un extraño brillo en sus ojos.

-Ahh, perdona- alzó lentamente su varita, apuntando hacia el moreno-. ¿Basta con esto?

-¿A qué esperas, Malfoy? ¡Atácame ya!

Sonrió. Tal y como esperaba no se habían entretenido explicando que era él el que había avisado del inminente ataque, entre otras cosas, pocos habrían creído que, aún hallándose bajo los efectos del Veritaserum, él, un Malfoy, dijese la verdad… Creerían que aquello era una trampa que les tendía.

-Veo, Harry, que sigues sin entender…- dijo en voz algo baja, por lo que Harry tuvo dificultad en saber qué le había dicho.

Justo en ese momento un rayo azul cruzó el aire hasta dar en la espalda del rubio. La sonrisa desapareció de su rostro al tiempo en que caía de rodillas, pero sonrió de nuevo cuando alzó la cabeza y sus ojos se encontraron con las verdes esmeraldas de Potter. Una sonrisa que, por difícil que sea de creer, expresaba dos sentimientos completamente opuestos: tristeza y alegría.

-¡NOOO!- oyó a lo lejos, y estuvo seguro de que era la voz de Severus Snape, amplió la sonrisa, así que le había visto caer... Pero sabía que ya era tarde, sentía que la vida se le iba, lenta, muy lentamente, pero sin solución alguna.

Harry se fue acercando hasta quedar a un paso de él.

-Accio varita- su varita voló hasta la mano del moreno, que la lanzó lejos antes de agacharse frente a él-. ¿Creías que ibais a ganar?- le preguntó, y el rubio se sorprendió al notar cierto tono triste en su voz.

Malfoy negó levemente con la cabeza y, casi en un susurro, respondió:

-Y me alegro de haber acertado- su sonrisa se iba debilitando por momentos.

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron debido a la sorpresa. 

Malfoy comenzó a caer al suelo, pero el moreno llegó a cogerlo por los hombros antes de que cayera del todo y, poco a poco, lo fue tumbando. En ese momento llegó Snape al lado de ambos.

-Draco- el rubio le miró-. ¿Porqué no escapaste sabiendo que llegarían refuerzos? No dijimos que fuiste tú el que nos pasó la información...

-Ya me lo imaginaba...- alcanzó a responder Malfoy. 

Harry tenía los ojos abiertos debido a la sorpresa. No podía creer lo que oía: ¿Draco Malfoy era el que aviso del ataque? Miró al adulto en busca de una explicación, pero éste le ignoraba y seguía mirando al chico herido.

-Draco, estás loco, ¡eso era un suicidio!

-Deseo acabar con esto: lo que quería ver ya lo he visto, y lo que quería tener... no lo iba a conseguir, así que...- la voz del chico era cada vez más débil.

-¿Lo que tú querías?- preguntó seriamente Harry.

-Es curioso que precisamente tú me lo preguntes, Harry- los ojos grises brillaron débilmente, mientras veía las verdes esmeraldas que le observaban con tristeza y extrañeza-. Sí, Harry, lo que yo quería... No os preocupéis, todo acabó como yo deseaba...

-¿Deseabas morir?- no pudo impedir preguntar sarcásticamente Harry.

-Jajaja- rió el rubio débilmente, pero su risa se convirtió en tos y comenzó a salir sangre de su boca-. Sí, Harry... Toma- abrió una de sus manos dejando ver un estrujado trozo de pergamino-, no pensaba dártelo pero si de veras quieres saber... Quédatelo, al fin y al cabo, lo escribí pensando en ti.

-¿Qué?- Harry estaba muy sorprendido, pero estiró su brazo para tomar entre sus dedos el pergamino. Miró a Draco, que le devolvía la mirada con una débil sonrisa que no se iba a pesar de que su vida sí lo hacía, tras un pequeño instante, Harry dirigió sus ojos al escrito, a las cuidadas letras escritas con tinta negra.

__

Sueño despierto lo que quiero,

que me dices que eres mío,

y que susurras a mi oído

que ya es real lo que era sueño.

De que acabemos juntos

no tengo esperanzas,

y es por saber cómo acabas

que continúo en este mundo.

¿Seguiré con esta lenta agonía?

¿Continuaré con este sufrimiento?

¿Acabará alguna vez el tormento

de amar a quien jamás me querría?

Quiero que esto acabe pronto,

llegar ya a mi próxima vida,

quizás allí consiga

lo que aquí tanto lloro:

TU AMOR, VIDA MÍA.

Harry alzó la mirada para dirigirla al rubio: ¡aquello tenía que ser una broma!, ¿cómo iba Malfoy a escribir eso pensando en él? Alzó la mirada pues, para hacer una muda pregunta al rubio (aunque en su interior supiese que lo escrito era verdad), pero su duda quedó sin respuesta, pues el rubio ya estaba en camino hacia su próxima vida.

Una única lágrima corrió por una de las mejillas de Harry Potter.

____________________FIN___________________

¿Qué os pareció? Ojalá os haya gustado (en especial a ti, **Kmy** ^^) y me dejéis reviews dándome vuestras opiniones, sugerencias, críticas,... Aunque aquí acabe la historia, si me llegan bastantes mensajes, es posible que os responda, aunque sea en mi fic _No estás solo _(o en otro lado...), en especial para los que sé que lo están leyendo_._

****

Muchas gracias por leer, y de veras espero que me deis vuestra opinión, si veo que gusta quizás escriba más fics cortitos (espero que sea alguno más alegre ¬¬').

¡Un saludo a todos! ¡Hasta pronto!


End file.
